100 Sentences for Your Pleasure
by gumfrog
Summary: 100 sentences dedictated to nothing but the Teen Titans. 1-25 now up.
1. Chapter 1

**Since it's been a while and this is a new fandom I decided to start off with these little sentence thingys. ****A few of these suck more than others and for those I do apologize. Beware bad grammar lies ahead. So without further ado I present to you:**

**How Many Licks Does It Take to Get to the Center of a Fanfic?**

** A.K.A**

**100 Sentences for Your Pleasure**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p><strong>1. Introduction<strong>

"Why, hello Bird Boy and flock! Why so _serious_?"

**2. Complicated**

It was a question on all of the Titans mind. How exactly _did_ Robin get the R-Cycle to the mainland?

**3. Making History **

Out of all the Titans, she was often the least favorite one. She was the Goth, the devil child, and as often as she heard those venomous whispers, she didn't care. Those ignorant dogs could go shove it where it hurt. But that doesn't mean she wasn't surprised when a little girl wrote to her, thanking her for saving her school. No, she didn't care but she was definitely surprised.

**4. Rivalry**

What no one ever seemed to realize about The Teen Titans was that they were _teens._ Angsty, hormonal, super-powered teens and when they argued, things had a tendency to blow up.

**5. Unbreakable**

Under the eyes of the world, they were perfectly intact. It wasn't until night had fallen and the eyes had closed did they finally reveal their many cracks.

**6. Obsession**

On those late nights full of coffee and migraines, he swore the mask talked back. Always taunting and forever tearing him down.

**7. Eternity**

In theory, he could live for eternity. All he needed was an occasional altercation and a bit of integration, a smidge of tinkering and presto! Instant immortality! But was forever really even worth it, if he had to spend it, alone as a…machine?

**8. Gateway**

"Beast Boy, I swear to Azar, if you keep talking about the nutritional values of tofu, I will send you to the most carnivorous, meat-worshipping, green-hating, hell of a planet I. Can. FIND!"

**9. Death**

"Holy unprotected electrical outlet, Batman! It's Dr. Light!"

"BB, man, you better run. Like _now._"

**10. Opportunities**

They had been given the greatest opportunity ever. They had been given a home where an ex-sidekick, an alien, a cyborg, a demon child, and a green runaway were actually considered _normal._

**11. 33%**

He knew that his body was more machine than man, but when he looked around at his family, it seemed it really didn't matter.

**12. Dead Wrong**

_Maybe, _Beast Boy conceded as he ran for his life, _Eenie Meeny Miney Mo doesn't always work…_

**13. Running Away**

It was his instincts telling him to run, to run away from invisible predators, that kept him from sleep most nights. Because when the wind blew in that _just right_ way and the horizon seemed to go on forever, he wanted nothing more than to follow it, just like he had always done before.

**14. Judgement**

"Friends, we have received a…'jury duty.'"

…

"Dude! They can't be serious!"

**15. Seeking Solstice**

"Hey Star? Can you see Tamaran from here?"

She sighed.

"No friend, I cannot, no matter how hard I try."

**16. Excuses**

"No excuses! Clean out the fridge before the blue mold tries to eat one of us again!"

"…"

**17. Vengeance**

Before the 'incident' many of the Jump City criminals brushed aside the Titans as a nuisance. But when a crook decided to empty a clip on one of them, that opinion quickly changed. Now, The Titans are a feared presence and the criminal wishes he were dead.

**18. Love**

Granted, it _was_ a strange love, an unusual love, but they didn't care. No one could stop them.

**19. Tears**

No matter how many times he watched The Lion King, Mufasa's death always made him tear up.

**20. Inspiration**

During one press conference, a reporter had asked the Titans the most important question they had ever been encountered with:

Why did they fight crime?

They ended up answering with the standard heroic lies, but the question stayed stuck in their mind. It wasn't until later that they came up with a real answer. Their answer was harsh and it was somewhat selfish, but it was honest.

They were superheroes because if not, who were they, but freaks?

**21. Never Again**

"Never again will I work for him."

"Never again shall I go back to them."

"Never again will I think myself as incomplete."

"Never again will I give up without a fight."

"Never again will I lose the ones I love."

**22. Online**

He didn't care what the others said; he was _so_ much cooler online.

**23. Failure **

They had all failed at one point in their life, but together, in that T-shaped refuge, they let themselves believe it had all worked out.

**24. Rebirth **

Being a Teen Titan wasn't just an excuse to kick villain butt. No, it was a second chance to prove, to save, to reanimate, to redeem, to find themselves.

**25. Breaking Away**

Flying was a wonderful feeling. The thought of the world so far beneath you and the fact that nothing but the sky and the clouds mattered, was something special. But the most intoxicating part of flying is when you stop flying and start falling, that's where you truly begin to feel _alive._


	2. Chapter 2

****Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>26. Forever and a day<strong>

They had been waiting so long for this day, but now it had finally come. After numerous battles and even more sleepless nights, they could finally go home. And in all truth, they couldn't have been happier.

**27. Lost and Found**

How long had it been since she had last set foot in the place she one called home? Surely all the calendars she had ever looked at had been lying. It must have only been a few weeks, not the many, many years she kept being led to believe.

**28. Light**

Sitting under this tree, watching his team chase each other like eager puppies, he felt so free. He could just sit right here, close his eyes, and sleep for eternity.

**29. Dark**

It was so cold wherever he was dark as well. All he knew was that something was cold, and everything was dark. And for the first time, in a long time he was cold. Oh, how he wished to close his eyes for a moment. Just a few seconds...  
><strong><br>30. Faith**

No, she didn't believe in a god, but some days she really wished she did. Because watching her teammates struggle so hard, for so long, killed her inside. She just wished it could all be worth it in the end.  
><strong><br>31. Colours**

"Friends, oh friends! I have discovered something very troubling! How can I ever succeed in tasting the rainbow if there is no blue skittle?"

**32. Exploration (1)**

He hadn't noticed it before, but green and gray really did make beautiful color combination. Like gray clouds on a green field.

**33. Seeing Red**

So much red, tracing her crevices, spilling out life. So much pure life... Little red rivers, running rivulets across her body. Watch it drain her clean.

**34. Shades of Grey**

Her father had had red skin. Her mother, white. So how, oh how, did she end up _gray?_

**35. Forgotten**

How could he have forgotten the most important rule in world of supervillains? Control Freak needed a sidekick! At last, the Teen Titans would tremble in fear!

**36. Dreamer**

He wondered if her skin was as rough as the dirt she clung to.

**37. Mist**

No matter how much they tried, no one could seem to break through the ever creeping fog muddling her brain. No, slowly, so slowly they were losing her and they could do no more than watch her disappear into mist.

**38. Burning**

She didn't show it obviously, but her sister's betrayal still tormented her dreams.

**39. Out of Time**

His lungs may be burning, he knees scraped, blood falling off him, but he did it! He finally carried the title of "Fastest Obstacle Course Time."

**40. Knowing How**

It was a hard truth he learned young. It didn't matter how much you cared, none of it matter unless you finally acted.

**41. Fork in the road**

She had been running away for a good many years. So when she finally came across a chance to rest and actually live, she didn't know what to do.

**42. Start**

Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could he have possibly thought that leaving Doom Patrol would've _helped _him. Now he was lost, alone, without money, and at the point of exhaustion. He had been looking for a gig for sometime now, and had ended up on the other side of the country, yeah, he was definitely lost. Oh well, maybe Jump City would have something to offer.

**43. Nature's Fury**

He and his team had risked their lives to save this country numerous times and this is what they get? This Meta-Human Restriction Act? yet they still expected him to save their sorry asses? No way, if they thought he would let them treat his team like that, they had another thing coming. Let's see how much they can protect themselves now, he thought smugly.

**44. At Peace**

Everything was so... _quiet. _No blasting music, no Mega Monkeys induced shouts, no explosions from the kitchen, no poorly timedjokes. Yes, everything was so quiet... and she had never felt lonelier.

**45. Heart Song**

He has a broken heart hidden under his bed. Tired and shattered, it lies, collecting dust, as he lets it vanish into the dark. But once he reached his hand through the dark to grasp the heart. A sharp pain and he drew back bleeding.

**46. Reflection**

Mirrors, oh how he hated mirrors. By now, you would think he would be use to his new body, and now cringe every time he saw it. yet he couldn't help but avoid every mirror in his path.

**47. Perfection **

Ahhhh. All was right. Pizza had been ordered, movies had been picked, and everyone was laughing. Yep, he could so get use to this.

**48. Everyday Magic**

She laughed, _she_ laughed, she_ laughed. _Oh Dear God, it was such a glorious sound, however rare it was. And he swore he would hear it again.

**49. Umbrella**

He hadn't know what to do. She had just looked so _vulnerable_, so weak and shrouded by the shadows of this cruel world. He had to help.

**50. Party**

Their personal motto was something they all lived by. Live for now, and if that meant throwing the biggest party this side of the equator, well, that was just a bonus, wasn't it?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>**(1): Whoever gets the rather blatant reference to one of my favorite books gets an entire virtual bakery.**

**A/N: Thank all of you who reviewed. I really appreciated the fact that you pointed out which sentences you enjoyed and did not enjoy. Helps me grow as a writer and all that. I know it's been awhile since I last updated. Sorry about that. There were probably many grammatical errors, but spelling should be all good. I know a lot of these are on the ore serious side of the spectrum, but that's what I get for listening to sad music while writing. Hope you all enjoyed! **


End file.
